Integrated chips are fabricated by operating upon a semiconductor wafer (e.g., a silicon wafer) using a plurality of processing steps (e.g., etching steps, lithography steps, deposition steps, etc.). The processing steps form a plurality of features within the semiconductor wafer and/or stacked layers over the semiconductor wafer. These features and/or stacked layers are structured to implement semiconductor devices, such as transistors and interconnect layers coupling the transistors to one another, in accordance with an integrated circuit design. The integrated chips can realize predetermined functionality used in smart phones, automotive circuits, consumer electronics, and/or industrials controls, among others.